Grób
by Miodzik
Summary: "-Mamo…-szepcze cicho, bawiąc się palcami, bo nie potrafi inaczej. Jego ręce muszą się czymś zajmować, w końcu ma tytuł posiadacza największego ADHD w wszechświecie. Głos mu się nieco trzęsie, chociaż stara się nad tym panować-Tak jak prosiłaś, znalazłem przyjaciół, wiesz? Może nieco za późno, ale udało mi się. Widzisz, jestem szczęśliwy"


W końcu ma okazję odwiedzić jej grób.

Udało mu się znaleźć na to czas, ponieważ wcześniej zajmował się czymś innym. Przedtem nie raz musiał walczyć o życie. Do jasnej ciasnej, przecież mógł tu przyjechać wcześniej! Przecież gdy cztery lata temu znowu wiał przed policją, prokuratorami i sami-bogowie-wiedzą-przed-kim-jeszcze, był akurat w pobliżu. Mógł wpaść, chociaż jednego, małego durnego kwiatka zostawić. Ale nie, on wolał się załamywać po jej śmierci i iść dalej. Nie zatrzymywać się, nie spoglądać w tył. Teraz było mu za to wstyd.

Stoi przed grobem swojej ukochanej matki, jedynej bliskiej mu osobie. Umarłej. Do ust ciśnie mu się milion słów na minutę i może chciałby je wypowiedzieć, ale jednak nie chce. Leo Valdez pierwszy raz wacha się nad powiedzeniem czegokolwiek. Uznaje, że zmarli zasługują na spoczynek w ciszy. Co chwila otwiera usta, decydując się na niezwykle nudny i smutny monolog, ale po chwili jednak zamyka buzię. Chciałby z nią pogadać, z Esmeraldą Valdez. _Na gacie Hefajstosa, przecież zmarli nie rozmawiają, opanuj się Leo,_ myśli. Ale jest mu przykro, że jej tutaj nie ma. I nigdy więcej nie będzie.

Pada deszcz, wieje wiatr. Chłopak lekko przymyka oczy, mając nadzieję, że krople wody zmyją z niego cały smutek a wiatr przepędzi zapach wstydu. Wie, że to jednak niemożliwe. On na to nie zasługuje, może kiedyś zasługiwał na wybaczenie, ale nie dzisiaj. Jednak pomimo takich myśli jest mu bardzo zimno i nawet przychodzi mu na myśl wywołanie ognia. Za bardzo się boi, że straci nad płomieniem kontrolę. I na dodatek co by było, gdyby ktoś go zobaczył? Ach nie, przecież cmentarz jest kompletnie pusty. Stop, cofnij. Wokół niego zapewne jest mnóstwo duszy umarłych i może jeśli byłby synem Hadesa mógłby je zobaczyć. Tych biednych umarlaków. Prawie parska śmiechem przez tą myśl, ale jednak nie umie się na to zdobyć.

Spogląda na róże, które trzyma w prawej dłoni. Kolce ranią go niemiłosiernie i nawet widzi nieco spływającej krwi. Niespecjalnie się przejmuje dłonią, ale nie podoba mu się to, iż własną krwią może pobrudzić piękne kwiaty. Kwiaty dla jego matki. Nigdy nie dostała od niego żadnego prezentu. Czas to zmienić. A ręka? Ręką się zajmie kiedy indziej, grób jest ważniejszy.

Znowu spogląda na szary, pusty grób. Ach, nie. Jest tam jeden czerwony znicz. Stary, bardzo stary. Syn Hefajstosa chwilę się wacha, ale po chwili pochyla się i kładzie czerwone kwiaty na kamiennej płycie. Po tym prostuje się i spogląda w niebo. W głowie ma zbyt wiele myśli i najchętniej odszedłby stąd jak najszybciej. Ale sumienie nie pozwala mu na to. Zamiast tego to właśnie sumienie skazuje go na myślenie o swojej rodzicielce i o tym, jakim beznadziejnym dzieckiem był. Zamyka oczy i udaje, że nie płacze. Pozwala na to, aby deszcz mieszał się z łzami, chociaż to nie pomaga. One wciąż tam są i płyną po zarumienionych od zimna policzkach. Jest tak zimno, a on nie ma nawet swetra. Założył to, co znalazł. Leo Valdez, nawet adekwatnie do sytuacji nie potrafisz się ubrać, nie wstyd ci?

Chwilę tak stoi, ale ta cisza go przygnębia: ostatnio wszystko go przygnębiało. Jednym z powodów z jakich przyjechał tutaj, na cmentarz, było to, że w Obozie było zbyt wesoło. Zbyt wielu ludzi uśmiechało się do niego, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby nigdy nie umarł i ponownie nie odżył. Jakby wszystko było dobrze, a nie jest! Nie, nie, nie, nie powinno się tak uśmiechać. To żałosne, na każdego z nich czeka jakiś okropny potwór, a i tak się śmieją! A przecież ty, Leonie Valdez, również się uśmiechasz. Za każdym razem przełykasz gorzkie słowa, które już mają wypłynąć z tych ust. Udajesz.

Tutaj przynajmniej jest sam. Myśli powoli wylewają się z niego, aż w końcu w środku nie ma nic. Przez parę chwil czuje się pusty. Jedynie jakieś bezsensowne organy i ukryte sumienie. Ach i oczywiście żal. Mnóstwo, straszliwie dużo ( _aż za dużo_ ) żalu, który wylewa się z niego, dusi chłopaka. Rozsadza od środka od wielu, bardzo wielu lat. Kiedyś jednak musi wypłynąć.

-Mamo…-szepcze cicho, bawiąc się palcami, bo nie potrafi inaczej. Jego ręce muszą się czymś zajmować, w końcu ma tytuł posiadacza największego ADHD w wszechświecie. Głos mu się nieco trzęsie, chociaż stara się nad tym panować-Tak jak prosiłaś, znalazłem przyjaciół, wiesz? Może nieco za późno, ale udało mi się. Widzisz, jestem szczęśliwy-uśmiecha się fałszywie, chociaż dobrze wie, że to tak naprawdę grymas a nie wyraz szczęścia-Piper mi pomaga w kontaktach międzyludzkich, Will co jakiś czas wpada aby sprawdzić, czy dobrze się czuję…Chociaż cały czas mu powtarzam, że nie potrzebuję pomocy. Od czasu do czasu-

 _(nie kłam, idioto_ , mruczy cicho sumienie _)_

-I chociaż bywają chwilę, gdy nie mogę zasnąć, to jest dobrze-w tamtym momencie Leo zaczyna żałować, że nie pozwolił Hazel ze sobą pojechać. Jest mu zbyt trudno tak bardzo kłamać, dlaczego? Przecież do tej pory nie miał przed tym jakichkolwiek oporów. Przecież wszyscy kłamią, do jasnej ciasnej, to co, on nie może?! Dlaczego ten jeden raz nie idzie mu to tak łatwo?

 _(Przeginasz chłopcze, przestań okłamywać wszystkich wokół)_

-Annabeth wciąż musi mnie uczyć czytania po angielsku. Niestety idzie mi to opornie, mamo. Z greką jest inaczej, naprawdę, ale angielski…To istna masakra. Reyna daje mi wycisk, uczy walki mieczem. I Jason również, a na dodatek uczepił się mnie Percy! Ten Glonomóżdżek, rozumiesz to?! Ale jestem szczęśliwy, że mam takich przyjaciół. Nie martw się, jest dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że ty również dobrze się czujesz.-Przełyka nerwowo ślinę, drżąc lekko z zimna. Znowu spogląda na niebo, chociaż wie, że to mu nic nie da. Po chwili spogląda na nagrobek, gdzie wypisane jest wszystko. Jej imię, nazwisko, obie daty. I właśnie to go załamuje najbardziej. Patrzenie na ten szary, smutny kamienny blok. Mija długa chwila, zanim chłopaka ogarnia jeszcze większy smutek i przygnębienie, ale wciąż stara się powstrzymać. Chciałby móc dalej brnąć w tą powódź kłamstw, własnych kłamstw, którymi karmi się od lat. Pomimo tego, że uśmiech już niemal zastygł mu na twarzy parę lat temu, to teraz nie umie go przywołać z powrotem. Chwilę rozmyśla, co ma zrobić, ale to również nie jest zbyt dobre, myślenie nigdy nie było dobre bo prowadziło zawsze do tych samych okrutnych wspomnień. Do tej okrutnej prawdy, która zaczyna go powoli rozsadzać. Dopiero teraz wgłębia się w swój umysł i odkrywa tak wiele rzeczy, które nigdy nie wyszły na światło dzienne. Odkrywa jądro okrutnych myśli i wie, że to przez niego umarła. To go dołuje jeszcze bardziej niż szary grób, potężny deszcz i wredna pogoda.

-Na gacie Posejdona, nie mogę tak dłużej!-w końcu wybucha gwałtownie, Latynos czuje jak jakaś zapora w nim gwałtownie pęka, a łzy w końcu przestają mieszać się z kroplami wody. Nie ma zamiaru więcej okłamywać sam siebie. To zaszło za daleko. Wszystkie te kłamstwa pochłaniały go z rokiem na rok coraz bardziej, był podtapiany w morzu pełnym głupich obiecywanek oraz kłamstw. Bezsensowne uśmiechy, które i tak wyrażały więcej smutku a niżeli szczęścia, bolały go. Zapewnianie wszystkich wokół, że _„tak, jest ze mną dobrze, zamknijcie się wreszcie i zjedzmy coś"_ było zbyt ciężkie. Nie potrafił jednak inaczej, ponieważ to było zbyt trudne. Zbyt trudno było mu obciążać innych ludzi własnymi problemami. Nie powinno się niszczyć czyjegoś szczęścia tylko dlatego, że nam jest zbyt ciężko. Czy to nie to zawsze motywowało chłopaka do skrywania się swojej powiększającej się rozpaczy za toną uśmiechów i kiepskich żartów? Dlaczego, do jasnej ciasnej? Dlaczego…

 _(NIE OKŁAMUJ SAM SIEBIE!)_

-Nigdy nie mogę zasnąć, nie śpię od dobrych paru nocy. Nie mam zamiaru zasypiać i budzić się cały we łzach, wpatrując się w moje przybrane rodzeństwo, na ich zmartwione twarze-wrzeszczy najgłośniej jak potrafi, bo wie, że i tak go nie słyszy. Jedynie ptaki widząc i słysząc furię chłopaka o smutnych, brązowych oczach uciekają wsiną dal-Piper mi daje dobre rady i w ogóle, ale to nie pomaga. Will, na bogów, ten głupi, miły blondyn…Gdy nie patrzy, podchodzę do jego szafy z lekami i zabieram garściami tabletki nasenne. Które zresztą i tak nie pomagają. Kawa pomaga mi nie spać i tylko to się liczy. Jason dał sobie już dawno spokój w kwestii uczenia mnie władania orężem. Reyna…-głos mu się powoli załamuje, lecz pozwala swojemu żalowi wypłynąć-…nie poddała się. Ja jednak owszem, zrobiłem to!

Ostatnie słowa wrzeszczy najgłośniej jak potrafi. Potem nastaje chwila ciszy, podczas której Valdez oddycha głęboko i trzęsie się, tak bardzo się trzęsie, bo mu zimno. Jest całkowicie przemoczony i widać, że Zeus jest z czegoś niezadowolony. Dlaczego miałby być zadowolony? Jakiś durny, niewyżyty dzieciak z problemami psychicznymi drze się na grób. NA GRÓB!

Tego dzieciaka to nie obchodzi. Musi to wykrzyczeć, tak bardzo mu ciężko. Ale teraz ma prawo w końcu pokazać, czym stał się naprawdę. Znowu wieje wiatr, który szeleści liśmi otaczających chłopaka drzew. Gdzieś w oddali słychać grzmot, co ma być aktem zdenerwowania się przez Pana Nieba. Ale czy Leona Valdez to obchodzi? Nie! Dlaczego ma się przejmować uczuciami jakiś głupich bogów, przez których stracił tyle osób? Dlaczego ma stać się-nie, zaraz, on już nią jest-marionetką bogów?

-DLACZEGO NIE MOGĘ UMRZEĆ ZAMIAST CIEBIE, MAMO?!-gardło mu coraz bardziej odmawia współpracy. Składa dłonie w pięści i rani się paznokciami. Po chwili czuje spływającą krew. Tonę krwi, ale co za różnica, czy rany będą krwawić teraz czy później. Kiedyś i tak się wykrwawi przez jakiegoś głupiego boga, który postanowi się nim zabawić-Albo zabawić się czyimiś uczuciami, jak robi to Hera! Dlaczego czuję się tak fatalnie, na bogów, na tych głupich, idiotycznych bogów, którzy potrafią tylko się kimś zabawiać, dlaczego jest mi tak straszliwie źle? Co jest ze mną nie tak, że nie potrafię się z tym wszystkich zgodzić?

Na tym nie zaprzestaje. Zaczyna wrzeszczeć coraz głośniej, chociaż wydaje mu się, że tak się nie da. Powinien przestać już dawno, bo nie czuje się z tego powodu lepiej a wręcz przeciwnie. Furia go jednak nie opuszcza, płacze coraz bardziej i nie potrafi powstrzymać potoku słów:

-Nie czuję się dobrze, rozumiesz to? Nie czuję, nie czuję, nie czuję. Jest ze mną straszliwie źle. Nie umiem. Nie umiem udawać-po tych słowach łzy i deszcz zdobią całą jego twarz. Krople wody przybierają na sile, gnębiąc chuderlawego herosa, który łapie się za głowę swoimi zakrwawionymi dłońmi. Nie obchodzi go, że czuje ciepło na rękach, _(to wszystko przez tą krew, przez krew i zbyt głośne słowa, zbyt wielki żal, to on go tak rozsadza)_ dalej ściska głowę, jakby chciał ją zgnieść. Umysł powoli się mu rozsypuje, a to wszystko przez zbyt dużą ilość wspomnień, snów (a raczej ich brak) i wlewającej się rozpaczy. Chociaż myślał, że wywrzeszczenie się na grób mu pomoże, to nie jest prawda. Kolejne zapory pękły, chłopak trzęsie się coraz bardziej, do umysłu wdzierają się ponure słowa, myśli. Cały smutek i żal przepełnia ciało kruchego nastolatka. A on osuwa się na kolana przed grobem własnej mamy i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, nie chcąc, aby bogowie oglądali go takiego zniszczonego.-Przepraszam…To ja cię zabiłem-szepcze cicho, łkając. Nie mówi nic więcej. Nic więcej nie musiał dodawać.

Nie powinien był zakłócać spoczynek zmarłych, zmarli zaś nie powinni zakłócać jego myśli.


End file.
